Just One Touch
by BrightSin210
Summary: Demyx could only comprehend one sense at a time. Just one look. Just one scent. Just one sound. Just one taste. Just one touch. This is shonenai between Demyx and Roxas.


This was written back in November of 2009. Two thousand freaking NINE. It took me almost two years to finally type this up! I really like this story. Normally an akuroku shipper, my friend MJ showed me a picture of Demyx and Roxas asleep on a couch together. IT WAS SO FREAKING CUTE! I _had_ to write out the story for that picture. Plus, Demyx is so much fun to write. He isn't necessarily stupid; he just processes things differently than most people. Re-reading this makes me kinda want to write him more.

Anyway, I dedicate **Just One Touch** to _my_ Demyx and Roxas. MJ and Kristian, keep feeding my addiction please!

Kingdom Hearts and all of the Bishies within do not belong to me. They instead belong to my Gods, SquareEnix and Disney.

* * *

><p>Dust motes swirled like reverse fireflies in the late afternoon glow. Victims to the dreamlike atmosphere, two boys lay asleep on an old couch. Golden blond mixed with dirty as one head sunk lower, a contented sigh stirring the air. The sigh and snuggle also caused the larger boy to lazily wake. Blue green unglazed and glanced down. A hand hesitantly rose and rested in the still dreaming spikes. Motes scurried away from the pair at another sigh, sounding more like a word then a breath. "Roxas."<p>

Just one touch. Demyx could only comprehend one touch at a time. Roxas's hair, soft but brittle and crunching against his hand. Warm and humid air rustling the sensitive hair of his neck. A comforting pressure against his entire left side, leaving him filled with solid warmth and melting insides. It was four o'clock on a lazy summer Monday and no one else was in the house.

Hardly daring to move, Demyx struggling to look at his friend without turning his head. After several minutes of failing epically, he conceded defeat, mentally retreating to nurse his stiff neck and aching eyeballs. If he couldn't see, he would listen, Demyx decided. Blue-green disappeared and a new dimension came into focus. First there was a quiet, ambiguous lack of silence. Then distinct sounds; a metallic purring from the kitchen, the vents around the old house valiantly attempting to circulate air. Finally Roxas's soft breaths, the very same ones that were turning his body into sensitive mush. If Demyx timed it just right and stopped breathing at the same time his heart skipped a beat, he could hear something foreign. An alien drum resounding slowly and comfortingly to his left. In a second of suffocation, Demyx could hear Roxas's heartbeat.

But every second gives way to another, newer splinter of time and Demyx's heart refused to stay silent, once more thrumming through him and covering the soft beat. Although he attempted to recreate the moment several times, Demyx had to wave the white flag once more. He couldn't even hear Roxas breathing anymore, noticing after an initial freak out – _Oh God he's DEAD!_ – that his own breath had simply become so loud it drowned out all else.

Deciding that he would have to skip taste for the same reason sight failed (no, Demyx decided he was _not_ above stealing a kiss while his friend and crush was defenselessly unconscious), Demyx focused all of his concentration upon his nose. Staring cross-eyed at the appendage may seem unorthodox but it worked. The faint scent of shea butter and Head & Shoulders wafted into his concentrated upon feature. It was nice, at least to Demyx, who wasn't at all bothered by the undercurrent of body odor, deodorant, and faint beginnings of morning breath.

After finally uncrossing his poor eyes, Demyx released a deep sigh and relaxed completely. Still incredibly aware, he let himself feel again, one touch at a time.

History repeated itself as another sigh woke up another boy. Boneless and perfectly happy to stay that way, misty blue eyes slit open. The boy's head tilted up and the eyes opened fully so they could blink. Nervous and slightly guilty blue-green were what they focused on upon opening.

One newly awakened boy stared silently.

"Eh heh… sleep well?" mumbled the other.

Demyx could finally indulge in sight and stared for a moment after turning his head the necessary amount to gaze at Roxas. Still slightly glazed after-a-rainbow-blue eyes peered back at him, framed by layered golden strands. Roxas's hair was the same as always, making it clear that he never even attempts to brush it. The only change Demyx could make out was that the messy spikes were poking to the left instead of the right. Slightly chapped lips pouted open a bit to revel a hint of ivory teeth and slick tongue. There was no confused flush on Roxas's cheeks and at this distance Demyx could see a couple blackheads passing as freckles scattered across Roxas's nose.

He seriously considered the possibility that he was in love with Roxas. Unfortunately, Demyx's brain wasn't used to processing on that level and protested. Welcoming the distraction, it instead fixated on the neutral tone of Roxas's voice as the younger boy said his name.

"Demyx."

"Yeah?"

"We fell asleep."

"Yeah!" Demyx confirmed, proud to be able to so defiantly confirm something. Roxas blinked again and nodded, smiling slightly in amusement.

"You woke up before me."

Pleased to again know the answer to a question, Demyx happily chirped out a "Yep!" Still smiling, Roxas continued with his simple questions.

"But you didn't wake me up."

Starting to get nervous, Demyx forced out a panicky little giggle, answering less absolutely then before.

"… Yeah?"

Looking up at his friend, Roxas continued his slight smile, a touch of upturned lips.

"Why."

This time, Demyx's brain didn't even touch the situation. Refusing to respond, it shut itself down, leaving Demyx to survive on his own. Accepting his foreseen failure at actually being able to answer Roxas's question with intelligent words, Demyx returned to what he knew best. Sight, sound. Smell. Touch.

Taste.

Comprehending only one process at a time, Demyx leaned forward.

Dust motes swarmed to escape as the distance between the two boys reduced even further. Eye to eye. Face nearly touching face. Lips - glazing first, then pressing – to lips. Just one touch.


End file.
